1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, detection devices that can detect an external proximity object, what is called a touch panel, have been attracting attention. The touch panel is mounted on or integrated with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device to be used as a display device. As such a detection device, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-205244 (JP-A-2014-205244) discloses an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel in which a first resin layer and a second resin layer are laminated on a conductive layer. In the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel disclosed in JP-A-2014-205244, high touch detection performance and high response speed are both achieved by arranging the first resin layer and the second resin layer having different relative dielectric constants.
It is known that a conductive layer for detecting an input position is arranged in a belt-shaped pattern, a rectangular pattern, or the like in the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel. In Patent Literature 1, the first resin layer and the second resin layer are uniformly arranged, so that a dielectric constant cannot be caused to be different only in a required region due to the pattern of the conductive layer. Thus, the detection performance can hardly be improved.